


Moonlight

by Crime_Scene



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (we really need more pining shiro), Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, Gratitious References to Canon, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crime_Scene/pseuds/Crime_Scene
Summary: Keith and Shiro take some time to wind down after finals to watch a movie but Shiro just noticed how good Keith looks under Moonlight and he's only human.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Moonlight by Ariana G. and honestly the inspiration hit, which was good because I've been itching to write something for ages. I hope you enjoy it!! ♥♥

Shiro had brought his laptop to the bed and finally plopped on Keith's side, and let out the greatest sigh of relief.

"Good grief, I'm so glad finals are finally over," Shiro said breathlessly while setting up the device between their laps.

"Yeah, man," Keith groaned while leaning his head against the wall. "They truly wrung me out this time, Professor Montgomery truly tested my patience with hers."

"Oh shut up, you finished your finals one week before I did, punk, so don't complain," Shiro's feigned indignation made Keith roll his eyes while holding down a smile.

"Kashi, please, you know that envy will make you grow older quickly," Keith quipped while shoving Shiro - and then promptly harder when he noticed Shiro's smug look after Keith's try couldn't move him even an inch.

"Why don't we just watch the movie, Mr. Beefcake?" Shiro couldn't help but laugh at the nickname.

"Mr. beefcake? Are you serious?' Shiro wheezed out between laughs but was promptly ignored by a Keith who really obviously was trying very hard to hold a laugh, and Shiro decided to use this moment to stare into space - it was just a coincidence that Keith was very close to his line of sight, really.

The moonlight coming from the window beside the bed's headboard truly helped light up the room, and it was only natural that it reflected on Keith too. The way it bounced off of Keith's violet eyes made them easier to get lost in, it also gave more detail to Keith's facial features, like the way his mouth was crooked in the way when he is trying to look serious, or the way his ears were slightly red (probably because of the nickname he gave Shiro).

The only thing that forced Shiro back into reality were the fingers that started snapping in front of him. And the sight that welcomed him when he snapped back was Keith's concerned face staring right at him.

"Kashi? Are you okay? You really spaced out back there, are you sure you don't want to go to sleep yet?" Keith's mouth was turned into a slight frown, with his brows furrowed, but Shiro was able to stop himself from getting lost in Keith's eyes enough to answer.

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired because of finals, but I don't think I would be able to sleep yet, so let's watch the movie!" Shiro confessed. It was only half a lie because the finals did stress him out enough to want to become the next Sleeping Beauty, but he couldn't just tell his best friend he actually just got captivated by the way moonlight looks on him; he had embarrassed himself enough for one day to say that.

"If you say so..." Keith looked convinced enough that he let his momentary trip to the moon slide, and started up the movie he had chosen to watch.

Shiro watched the first half of the movie intently, it was about some kind of Knight (in space?) who had made some kind of vow to a Princess, to always save her from any kind of danger that might come to her (which seemed a bit ridiculous when you noticed that the princess was able to defend herself just fine) and she was kidnapped by a tyrant who wanted to conquer all the galaxy, so the Knight enlisted the help of his best friends to help him find his Princess, but when the fight scenes started happening Shiro spaced out.

He should really do something about this ginormous crush he has been nursing since well... Since he met Keith, probably, the same crush which apparently has been getting stronger and making Shiro notice things he hadn't before.

Like how Keith starts playing with his hair when he is really concentrated in something, or how Keith's eyes glow when Shiro asks him to show him his latest artwork, or how Keith bites his lip when he's nervous but also when he's fighting a smile that wants to break over his face.

This crush has really been getting out of hand, and Shiro may even dare to think he was totally falling in love with Keith, and he was getting kind of terrified because Keith is... Too important to him, Keith is the person who has been there for him in his lowest moments, and he has also been there for Keith too, he couldn't dare take that away from Keith just for some silly feelings, but he also knows he should tell him even if it's unreciprocated because he doesn't think he can hold it in anymore.

"Am I really that much more interesting than the movie, Kashi?" Keith said abruptly breaking Shiro out of his reverie, and even if he sounded calm about it his cheeks were tinted a rosy color.

"Oh god Keith I'm so sorr--"

"Kashi--"

The soft but firm way Keith said that derailed Shiro's train of thought completely and made him shut his mouth abruptly.

"Why were you staring so hard at me?' The question made Shiro lick his lips in thought for a moment before bracing himself in courage to finally voice the thoughts that have been plaguing him for some time.

"It's just... I couldn't help but notice the way moonlight reflects on you," Shiro stopped to take a deep breath.

"It just... Makes you look more beautiful--"

"W-wait" Keith's shocked face was colored a really strong flush "M-more beautiful? More beautiful than what?"

"More beautiful than what you look normally," which made Keith's eyes widen some, and Shiro gritted his teeth so he could continue what he was saying. "Keith I just wanted to say... It really doesn't have to change our friendship... But I really needed to confess that I... I..." Shiro's voice suddenly froze while trying to find the correct word, would saying he loved Keith scare him off? If he said he liked him would it make it seem like he wasn't being too serious about it?

His thought process stopped abruptly, however, when a pair of lips crashed against his, and even if Shiro couldn't react the first few seconds of it, and then they accidentally crashed their teeth (which made them laugh for a moment before their lips found each other again) there was no other word to describe it other than perfect.

The way their lips just melded together in harmony, and the way the kiss was just so Keith, so passionate like how he pours all of himself when trying to do something, and at the same time soft just like when he's comfortable and truly lets himself relax.

Shiro never knew he was able to hold moonlight in his hands, yet it seems he found him... He found his very own moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! I'll see if I can find some inspo for some Allurance which I've been itching to write too...


End file.
